Paint drying furnaces have been widely adopted by industry to make their product have an attractive appearance and have a longer life by applying the paint on the surface of the product and putting it in a drying furnace to dry the paint with gas, far infrared, middle infrared or near infrared energy. However, such drying furnaces still exhibit some problems, such as: (1) workers must adjust the electric heating material in the furnace manually whenever the painted object is different in shape or size and (2) should any part of the electric heating material malfunction, the drying procedure must stop immediately?
In light of these problems an improved paint drying furnace is provided which has a square recess at one side of the drying furnace to install light bulbs for easy installation and maintenance.